marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-774237)
| BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York; Parker Residence, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = |Quote = My Uncle Ben always said that "with great power always comes great responsibility." I had the power to protect him... it was my responsibility! |Speaker = Spider-Man |HistoryText = Early Life Peter Parker was the son of Mary Parker and Richard Parker and the older brother of Teresa Parker. In third grade, Peter's parents were killed in a plane crash and he and his sister were adopted by their Uncle Ben and Aunt May. The Bite While attending a school field trip exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, the thirteen year old Peter Parker was bitten on the hand by a Radioactive Spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. He was horrified that he had developed the proportionate abilities of a spider, minus organic webbing, and kept his powers hidden. During the early days of the New York gang wars, Peter and his uncle were walking home from F.E.A.S.T. when they were confronted by Dennis Carradine. Carradine killed Ben and pointed his gun at Peter, but was too scared to pull the trigger and fled. Outraged by his own cowardliness, Peter created the vigilante identity of the Masked Marvel. He used his powers to attack any criminals he found, hoping to find his uncle's killer. When his aggression seeped into Manhattan, the Masked Marvel was invited to join a group of vigilantes known as Slingers, but declined. One day, Marvel was attacked by a man with electricity powers on Suicide Street. Electro easily overpowered Peter due his inexperience and almost subdued him, with only his superhuman strength and stamina keeping him going. When Electro was mocking a downed Marvel, he grabbed a discarded wrench and sucker punched Electro. Parker eventually ran into Carradine, who revealed that he had killed him to be accepted into the Yancy Street Gang. After hearing this, Peter immediately when to the Slingers and told them that he was going about this wrong and asked if he could still join. Wraith tried to revoke her offer, but was stopped by Human Torch and Jackpot. He was given spider-themed equipment so he'd accept his powers and responsibility, taking on the identity of Spider-Man. Goblin Nation During an attempted defusing of a turf battle between the Chain Gang and the Yancy Street Gang, one of the Chain's suffered a fatal heart attack. He was revealed to have a goblin tattoo and multiple members of both gangs fled. Peter was able to nab one of them with a Spider-Tracer. The team captured him and after Wraith interogated him, the criminal explained that the decease was a fellow member of the Goblin Nation who had died due to overuse of the street drug known as OZ. |Powers = After being bitten by the radioactive spider, Peter gained the following abilities: * Adhesion: Unlike his Earth-616 counterpart, he's "stickiness" isn't limited to his hands and feet and can work through thick leather clothing. * Danger Sense * Super Durability * Super Leaping * Super Reflexes * Super Speed * Super Stamina * Super Strength |Abilities = * Martial Arts: Spider-Man was tutored in martial arts by the Wraith. * Super Smart |Strength = |Weaknesses= |Equipment = * Spider-Signal * Spider-Tracers * Utility Belt * Web-Shooters |Transportation = |Weapons = |Notes = * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the Heroic Spider-Man and is an adaptation of Peter Parker/Spider-Man. The original character was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and first appeared in Amazing Fantasy #15. * Heroic Spider-Man is an amalgam of The Amazing Spider-Man and '' Heroic Crusader. |Trivia = * He first appeared as a cameo in ''Crusader-Verse, an event inspired by Spider-Verse, but more similar to Deadpool Kills Deadpool. * Spider-Man was originally going to have organic webbing, but this was changed to show early signs of super smart. * Initially, the Masked Marvel outfit was gonna be a copy of the classic Crusader costume. ** Another concept was the suit being that of Spider-Man Noir. * This character has no relation to The Heroic Spider-Man!. |Links= * Black Knight (Earth-2228) * Lasher (Earth-2228) * Crusader (Earth-MS) |First = |MaritalStatus = Single|Education = High school (not yet graduated)|PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills Hospital, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York|Creators = User:MysteryScooby|AlienRace = Humans|Universe = Earth-774237|Origin = Human Mutate Category:Mutate}} Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-774237 Category:American Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Reflexes Category:Adhesion Category:Animal Traits Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Durability Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Senses Category:Super Smart Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Webbing Category:MysteryScooby Category:Martial Artists Category:Midtown High School Students (Earth-774237) Category:Parker Family (Earth-774237) Category:Reilly Family (Earth-774237) Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Peter Parker (Earth-774237)/Quotes Category:Fitzpatrick Family (Earth-774237) Category:Earth-774237 Characters